The Way of the Asura Path: Creation
|image=Asura_Creation.jpg |kanji=修羅道の流: 創造 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū: Sōzō |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path: Creation |english tv=The Way of the Asura Realm: Origin |viz manga=Warring Demon Method: Nativity |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |hand signs=Snake, Ox, Bird, Snake, Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a powerful technique based upon the Creation of All Things originally developed by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and perhaps the most technologically advanced technique invented. In principle, this technique uses a similar basis of combining yin and yang along with the incorporation of the Hijiko’s mechanical aptitude to create entities imbued with a mechanical physiology. Through the incorporation of spiritual energy, physical energy and mechanical aptitude, Hijiko can manufacture mechanical replicas of virtually any construct if he has the chakra to do so. Overview As mentioned before, this cutting-edge technique is the cornerstone for The Way of the Asura Path and as such, is the preliminary for Hijiko. It provides the fundamental ground work for some of the most sophisticated mechanical creations to date. To initiate this technique, Hijiko must utilize his distinctive eye to scan the subject that he wishes to recreate or he can utilize The Way of the Asura Path: Thought, to expand his mental horizon to unfathomable levels. While scanning the subject, Hijiko gathers a plethora of information that ranges from their physical appearance, chakra and even their brain. The entire scanning process takes approximately seven seconds which still grants enough time for a faster opponent to escape. From here he will utilize the basis of imagination, spiritual energy, physical energy and mechanical energy to create a nigh-perfect reproduction of the subject. He has used this technique during his world ventures to recreate the Tailed Beasts into cold and callous mechanical constructs, recreated powerful shinobi and even his own observatory. The creations fabricated from this technique are just as powerful as their original and even retains the same traits such as weaknesses. However, through Hijiko’s will, the creations exhibit adroit adaptations that conceals this Achilles heel. With the introduction of Mecha-Naruto, Hijiko realized a profound revelation in the art of mechanical creations. The methodology behind the creation of both Mecha-Naruto and Mecha-Kurama by Nagato and Orochimaru inspired Hijiko to create facsimiles of those whom he deemed fit. Initially, his creations were lacking in the kinetic department and you could say that they were utterly useless. Though this was simply based on imagination without the mechanical aptitude. As his intelligence flourished so did his horizon for technological advancements. In an undefined amount of time, Hijiko was finally able to use this technique at its highest level. He created a miniature space station that was designed to mass produce replicas of his fabricated clones. His human replications are considered as next generation technology, as they are virtually cyborg in appearance. The contemporary standard for fabrication that Hijiko uses far exceeds the current method for creating machines. These trailblazing cyborgs are physically identical to their doppelgänger. Their armaments include, optical lasers, enhanced strength and durability, fingertip missiles, chakra disruption devices an internal chakra powering source and other unique improvements. His creations weren’t’ only used for combat, they were also used for surveillance. By producing drones, Hijiko can program them to relay messages and to record events within the shinobi world. These drones carry very miniscule power cells and contain the perspicacity equal to a small child. They are controlled through an advanced, insidious, cyberpathic method. (More to Come) Notable Creations * Version 2. * Version 2. *Mechanized Versions of each Tailed Beast Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Supplementary